


Adagio Mayday

by splendid_splendont



Series: Three of Hearts [4]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Kissing, M/M, OT3, Tozenbrak, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_splendont/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: Bill, Richie and Eddie just being cute kissy boyfriends. Part of a prompt fill from Tumblr





	Adagio Mayday

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss prompts: 14 + 3 “Starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion.” and “Kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s .” 
> 
> Ship- Tozenbrak

Bill and Richie are engrossed in a rowdy game of _Mario_  when Eddie finally manages to get out of his house. He rushes upstairs with a quick greeting to Mrs. Denbrough and his boyfriends don’t even glance up when Eddie huffs into the doorway.

 

“You’re late, Eddie spaghetti.” Richie acknowledges him with his eyes still locked on the TV screen. Bill lets out a curse when his character is killed by Bowser again and has the decency to smile up at Eddie.

 

Eddie falls on the bed behind them and props his chin up with his hands as he watches the boys tackle the levels. Richie is absolutely destroying Bill and Bill gives up with clatter of the controller hitting the floor.

 

“Aw, Big Bill. Sucks to suck.” Richie snickers, still intent on beating the game. He’s got his tongue poking out of his mouth and his glasses pushed up against his face so far that he almost looks cross-eyed.

 

Bill jabs Richie in the ribs with a sock clad foot and grins with the smaller boy jumps at the unexpected attack. Bill settles on his bed with Eddie and Eddie ignores the TV in favor of curling up with the taller boy.

  
  
“Missed you.” Eddie admits quietly once he is comfortably arranged against Bill. Bill looks shocked for the tiniest moment before hugging Eddie tightly.

 

“I m-m-missed you t-too.” Bill whispers back. Neither really want to hear Richie tease them the rest of evening over the softness but the other boy is too distracted to care what the others are up to.

 

Eddie casts one more look at Richie and TV before turning to Bill and kissing him softly. He rests his forehead against Bill’s and smiles against the other boy’s mouth. Bill steals a kiss while Eddie is reveling. The sound of Richie spitting cuss words at the video game fades out with each kiss between them and Eddie is not complaining.

  
  
Bill pulls Eddie impossibly closer with his fingers sliding through the smaller boy’s hair. Soft innocent kisses have collapsed into something wanton and unyielding. Eddie forgets that Richie is even in the room. With Bill’s mouth against his he can hardly even remember his own name and quiet hitches of breath spill from the corners of Eddie’s mouth.

 

“Damn guys! I turn around to kill one giant turtle monster and you’re macking on each other like there’s no tomorrow.” Richie drops onto the bed next to them  suddenly. Eddie looks at him breathless and pink cheeked and Richie moves a gentle hand to brush the boy’s hair out of his eyes. “Have you ever seen a prettier boy, Bill?”

 

Richie doesn’t take his eyes off Eddie but he can see a grin spread across Bill’s red tinted face. “N-never.” Bill answers back and Eddie feels his heartbeat tripping like a hummingbird.

 

“Well, Eds are you going to keep holding out on me?” Richie sits across from Bill. His hands are warm against Eddie’s face and the smaller boy surges forward kissing Richie like he’s starved for it.

 

Bill helps slide Eddie into Richie’s lap and chuckles softly to himself at the desperate way his boyfriends press together as they kiss. He busies himself with tracing kisses along Eddie’s neck and making him squirm with the effort to stay quiet.

 

 


End file.
